The invention relates to a closing assembly for a luggage case which is fastenable on a mounting, in particular a top case for a motorized two-wheeled vehicle.
Luggage cases which are placed onto a mounting, for example a luggage rack, which is attached to the two-wheeled vehicle, and are secured thereon so as to be upright, are referred to as top cases.
Luggage cases usually have a plurality of closing mechanisms. A lid which may provide access to the interior of the case is lockable, on the one hand. On the other hand, a bolting mechanism which secures the luggage case on the mounting is provided. Finally, a lock having a lock cylinder is usually provided, so as to be able to lock the lid and often also the fastener on the mounting.
It is an object of the invention to provide a universally employable closing assembly which, as far as possible, comprises all closing and locking functions of a luggage case in a small package.
This is achieved by a closing assembly for a luggage case which is fastenable on a mounting. The closing assembly has at least one base plate and a lock mechanism which is fastened to the base plate and which includes at least one first and one second adjustable bolt structure. One of the bolt structures is coupleable to a lid of the luggage case, while the other of the bolt structures is coupleable to a fastener of the luggage case. Bolting and unbolting of the first bolt structure is performed by a push function, and bolting and unbolting of the second bolt structure is performed by a rotary function of the lock mechanism. On account of the various types of activation, namely of a rotary movement and linear displacement, various bolt structures may be disposed in a tight space but nevertheless be moved independently from one another. Coupling to the lid of the luggage case and to the fastener of the luggage case on the mounting offers the possibility of readily implementing complete blocking (that is to say a locked state, which is modifiable only by means of a key) as well as temporarily locked states, which may be released by moving operating elements which are independent of the key. The entire closing assembly may thus perform all required closing functions and, at the same time, be designed so as to be compact and universally employable.
The invention is particularly suited to a top case for a motorized two-wheeled vehicle, such as a motorcycle, but is also implementable for laterally fastened luggage cases, for example.
In this context, a “rotary function” is understood to be activation by rotating a component, that is to say by a rotating movement, while a “push function” refers to activation by depressing or extricating a component, that is to say by a linear movement.
The lock mechanism may already include the lock cylinder. However, the lock cylinder may also be separately inserted into the lock mechanism, such that individual and prefabricated lock cylinders may be used for luggage cases of different makes, for example. However, the movement, which is transmitted by the key in the lock cylinder, is preferably always a rotary movement.
Advantageously, both bolt structures are biased toward their bolted positions, since it is most often desirable for the luggage case not to remain on the mounting with the lid being open or unbolted.
Preferably, the closing assembly includes at least three operating elements, in particular a carrying handle for lifting the luggage case off the luggage rack, a lid handle for opening a lid of the luggage case, and a push button for unbolting one of the two bolt structures.
In one preferred embodiment, the first bolt structure in the bolted state blocks the lid handle, specifically and preferably lifting of the lid handle. In this way, a lid bolt structure, connected to the lid handle, which keeps the lid closed as long as the lid handle is not lifted remains reliably bolted. The lid handle may be lifted only once the lid handle has been released by the first bolt structure, on account of which the lid bolt structure is unbolted and opening of the lid of the luggage case is enabled.
According to one advantageous embodiment, the second bolt structure blocks the carrying handle. Here too, lifting of the carrying handle is preferably blocked, in particular if and when the carrying handle is connected to a carrying-handle bolt mechanism which effects bolting to and releasing from the mounting. On account of the carrying handle being blocked, releasing of the luggage case from the mounting can then be reliably prevented.
It goes without saying that an embodiment in which coupling of the two bolt structures is reversed, such that the first bolt structure is connected to the carrying handle, and the second bolt structure is connected to the lid handle, is also possible.
In one potential embodiment, the bolt structures are configured so as to be plate-shaped and have projecting bolt hooks which, in the bolted state, engage in corresponding bolt hooks on the carrying handle and on the lid handle and in this way block movement of the carrying handle or the lid handle, respectively.
Preferably, the lock mechanism has a neutral position which corresponds to a completely locked state and in which the first bolt structure is decoupled from the push function. It may be readily ensured in this way that even forcible activation of the push function, for instance by depressing the lock cylinder, does not lead to the first bolt structure being unbolted.
The lock mechanism has, for example, a rotatably disposed control element having an external face which interacts with the first and/or the second bolt structure. Preferably, the control element here is rotatable about the axis of the lock cylinder and is rotated in particular by rotating the key to various angular positions in the lock cylinder.
The control element may have a clearance which in the neutral position is disposed so as to be opposite the first bolt structure such that there is no contact between the control element and the bolt structure. In this way, decoupling of the first bolt structure from the push function may be readily achieved. If and when the control element in the neutral position is displaced in a linear manner, there is no force acting on the first bolt structure, since the latter is located across the entire displacement path preferably in the clearance and thus does not come into contact with the control element.
The external face of the control element has an inclined ramp face, for example, which is displaced in a linear manner when the push function is activated and which interacts with a ramp face on the first bolt structure, so as to displace the bolt structure in a linear manner. Preferably, when the lock cylinder is unlocked from the neutral position, the ramp face is rotated so as to be below the first bolt structure, so as to establish contact between the control element and the first bolt structure.
The control element may have a protrusion which interacts with the second bolt structure when the control element is rotated and displaces the second bolt structure in a linear manner. By way thereof, the rotary function may be readily implemented. When the control element is rotated, for example by rotating the key in the lock cylinder in the locking direction beyond the neutral position, the protrusion is brought into engagement with the second bolt structure, lifts the latter, and thus unbolts the carrying handle.
Preferably, the lock mechanism has a spring which causes the push function and the rotary function to be reset. A helical spring which may encircle the control element is suitable therefor, for example. Axial compression of the helical spring generates a restoring force for the push function, which moves the control element in a linear manner. The restoring force for the rotary function may be readily implemented in that one end of the spring is fastened to the control element while the other end of the helical spring is fastened on the base plate, or when rotated comes into contact with the base plate. In this way, a restoring force in the circumferential direction is generated.
In order for the closing assembly to be designed so as to be compact, the second bolt structure may be guided on the first bolt structure and, in particular, may be biased toward the first bolt structure. In this way, only one fastener and/or guide of one of the bolt structures is required on the base plate, which saves installation space.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of one or more preferred embodiments when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.